


Scarred

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Near Death Experiences, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: 'Scars on your soulmate appear on your own body' soulmate AU.





	

Ever since she could remember, Amy had always been annoyed by her soulmate. She'd spent countless afternoons as a child explaining to her mother and older brothers that no, she hadn't been beaten up at school, that was just her soulmate either being beaten up or accidentally doing something stupid, and she had to get all of his or her scars. The first time her soulmate got a scar, Amy was only two, and she had started crying at the foreign feeling as if someone was drawing a line across two centimetres of her forearm. She got used to it after a few weeks though, her reaction now limited to an eye roll as opposed to tears. She took a small amount of pride in the fact that she had never been scarred herself, so all of her soulmate's scars were completely their own fault. She did wonder, however, how her soulmate would react when she did get a scar herself and it appeared on them, but she figured she could add that to the list of things she wanted to ask her soulmate when they met.

By the time Amy got to middle school, her soulmate had stopped getting hurt so often, so the small scars she used to get every few days were reduced to bi-weekly happenings. She had to admit though, that she did smile a little every time a new scar appeared on her body, because it was a reminder that her soulmate was still somewhere out there, even if they were a complete klutz. One day, when Amy was in seventh grade, she figures her soulmate must have tried to jump off a wall or something, because she got a long scar up her leg, which ended up being one of her few scars that was still noticeable into her adulthood. Well, most of the time she wore long pants or jeans, the scar was only noticeable the rare times she wore a dress to a fancy date.

In high school, she became best friends with Kylie, an outgoing girl who was practically her opposite in every way, but somehow that only drew them closer together. On one of many sleepovers, Amy was trying to study for an upcoming test when Kylie brought up soulmates for the first time. It was the first time she had a full conversation on the topic, because her parents were always too busy when she remembered, and her brothers weren't very interested in the topic. "Hey, Amy, what's your biggest scar?" Kylie had asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to study," Amy protested, still midway through the process of colour-coding her notes.

"Aww, please show me? Please?" She rolled her eyes, knowing that her best friend wouldn't back down, and pulled up the leg of her pants to show Kylie the long scar that ran down her calf.

"That's the biggest one, but I have heaps of other ones. My soulmate gets hurt a lot," Amy laughed a bit.

Kylie looked at Amy's leg, then back up to her face. She stared into the distance for a few seconds as if deep in thought, before bursting out in laughter. "What?" Amy asked, slightly concerned for her friend's sanity.

"I can't believe your soulmate is the complete opposite of you," she laughed, before seeing Amy's confused expression and expanding. "Well whoever they are, they obviously get hurt a lot, so they can't be very careful, and you're the most careful person I know, so... Do you even have any scars that you got yourself?" Kylie asked.

"No, why?" Amy replied quickly.

"See? That's my point," Amy rolled her eyes and went back to studying and Kylie didn't push the subject again.

That was a subject Amy thought about a lot over the next years. What if she met her soulmate and they just weren't compatible? What if they were complete opposites? The only thing that calmed Amy and helped her through all of those confusing thoughts was the knowledge that if the person was her soulmate, they'd have to be good together, no matter what. So they couldn't be too bad, right?

When Amy was in college, she couldn't help but wonder what her soulmate was doing that caused them to get hurt so often. Most of the scars that had appeared on her body when she was a child had faded, but new ones were reappearing every couple of weeks, and not just tiny ones either. A lot of them looked like her soulmate had been in a fight or a few. By the time she graduated, she had narrowed her soulmate's career down to one of two options - a cop or a drug dealer (she desperately hoped it wasn't the latter). She kept that thought to herself though, and adamantly denied it whenever Kylie asked later if that was the reason she decided to join the Academy and become a cop herself.

When she was first made detective and transferred to the Nine-Nine, Amy had a lot of mixed feelings about her fellow detectives. Hitchcock and Scully were gross, and she knew from the moment she met them that she'd want to avoid them. Terry was kind, almost like a father figure to the whole squad. She found Rosa terrifying at first, before a three hour stakeout had shown her that there was potential for a friendship there. Boyle was sweet, if not slightly obsessed with his best friend, Jake.

Jake. Her partner from the beginning. She could tell from day one that he was a good cop, great even, it was his childishness that infuriated her at times. They were polar opposites, but somehow, it didn't take many months of them being partners for them to become friends as well.

Nine years after she graduated college, Amy was content with her life as a police detective. She had just broken up with Teddy, but she wasn't phased, she knew from the beginning that he wasn't her soulmate because he was too careful to get hurt often, even though he was a cop. She was content knowing that one day she may find her soulmate, or maybe she wouldn't. Either way, she was still determined to enjoy her life and not waste it away asking every person on the internet if they had similar scars to her, like she knew Gina had been doing for years. She rarely even thought about her scars and her soulmate, and only allowed herself to be curious about a new scar for a minute or two before she would continue with her life. She was never one of those people to hunt constantly for her soulmate, she was happy to continue on with her life and if she came across her soulmate, that would just be an added bonus.

* * *

"Hey, Rosa?" Amy asked, getting bored with sitting in silence. They were waiting as backup for a drug bust Jake and Terry were doing, which had a semi-high prospect of going wrong. Considering, you know, dangerous criminals and all.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder," Rosa's glare at the prospect of small talk made her half want to stop talking, but she continued anyway, genuinely curious about her friend's life which she knew nothing about despite having known the other woman for many years. "Do you ever wonder who your soulmate is? Like, from your scars?"

Rosa took a deep breath before answering. "Sometimes, I guess, but..." she trailed off, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. "Half of me thinks that my soulmate is out there being tortured, I keep getting these long scars along my chest and back," she paused again.

Amy reached out and placed her hand on Rosa's knee as a sign of comfort. This was clearly hard for her, and while she always knew her soulmate got hurt a lot, she knew it was most likely just from stupid mistakes. Rosa pushed Amy's hand away almost instantly, which didn't really surprise Amy. "I don't like talking about it," Rosa said, and that was the end of that conversation.

They sat in silence for another few minutes, before Amy felt a scar start to appear on her side. She squeaked a little at the weird yet oddly familiar feeling, catching Rosa's attention. Wordlessly, she pulled her shirt up at the side, seeing and showing her friend the fresh, red scar across her side. Amy let herself wonder for a second what had happened to her soulmate, and whether or not they were okay.

The pair's radio buzzed, drawing them out of their silence and Amy out of her thoughts. "Diaz, Santiago, are you there?" Terry's voice rang out.

"Yes, sir?" Rosa asked.

"We need backup. Peralta's been stabbed, in the side," Terry said. Amy's eyes widened, her brain already running at a million miles per hour. "Hurry," he added, just as Amy started to think about her new scar and whether the two events could possibly be related.

* * *

Gina had been the first one to suggest that Amy and Jake might be soulmates. It was years ago, a few weeks after Gina was hired as the Nine-Nine's civilian administrator. Amy had gotten changed into a nice dress at work to go straight to a date when Gina had noticed the long scar on Amy's leg.

"Ames, Ames," Gina called, drawing Amy's attention. "Did you get that scar, or did your soulmate?" She asked, motioning to Amy's leg.

"My soulmate, almost 20 years ago now," Amy replied. "Why?"

"Nothing, just Jake has a scar that looks really similar to that one, he got it around the same time. Bet me he could jump off a wall and not get hurt. I won $20 that day," Gina reminisced.

"I'm sure it's just coincidence," Amy told both Gina and herself. There had to be heaps of people out there with similar scars on their legs.

Boyle was the second person to suggest it, whether it was because of a soulmate-related reason or not, Amy didn't know, he just seemed to like the idea of Jake and Amy together, a lot. It was years after the Gina incident, when Boyle would start to suggest to her that Jake was her soulmate. Even though Boyle had only seen one or two of Amy's scars, he knew that like Jake, she had a lot of small scares scattered around her body, and reminded her of the fact almost daily. He also liked to point out and constantly remind them both of the time Jake accidentally cut himself at work and Amy instantly got a new scar in the same location. She had always chalked this up to coincidence though, because there was no way Jake could be her soulmate, right?

* * *

 

"Santiago, come on!" Rosa's voice drew Amy's thoughts back to the issue at hand, said issue being that her partner was just stabbed, regardless of whether or not he happened to be her soulmate too.

She quickly donned her bulletproof vest and grabbed her gun before running after Rosa into the warehouse they had been parked outside. Inside, they spotted Terry chasing two perps, one of whom probably stabbed Jake. Rosa ran to help him while Amy found Jake, sitting on the floor and clutching his hand to his side. She took off her jacket, pressing it to the wound, and stayed with him until Rosa confirmed that both of the perps were in custody. She then called an ambulance and insisted on staying with him until they got to the hospital, leaving Terry and Rosa to deal with the perps.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Jake said in the ambulance, his voice hoarse.

"Yes I do, I'm your partner, of course I'm going to stay with you," Amy insisted. "Now, be quiet and save your energy, you're going to need it later,"

When they reached the hospital, a nurse stopped Amy from following Jake into surgery, even though if she could she would have watched the whole surgery just to be with him. She was escorted back to the waiting room where she was joined by Rosa and Terry, and soon enough Gina and Boyle, and later Jake's mom, Karen. She figured that Gina must have called her on her way to the hospital.

They all gave her sympathetic looks as she sat down next to Rosa, all sorry that she might lose her partner, but none knowing that there was an ever increasing chance that he happened to be her soulmate too. The idea of Jake being her soulmate didn't disgust her as much as it might have when they first met. She had gotten used to his infuriating habits, and even forced him to quit one or two of them, but more than that, they were friends. Amy had Kylie and Jake had Boyle, but still they knew things about each other that no one else did, thanks to countless long stakeouts and an incredible amount of trust. And surely finding out your soulmate happened to be one of your best friends is easier than finding out your soulmate is a complete stranger.

"Hey, Amy, he's going to be okay," Rosa said, just quiet enough that no one else could hear her. "I know he's more than just your partner, but he's going to fully recover then you'll live happily ever after, or whatever," she hinted, and Amy knew that her colleague had also put two and two together when Jake got stabbed and a scar appeared on her side.

"Thanks," Amy replied quietly. They sat in excruciating silence for another hour until a nurse came into the room.

"Excuse me, friends and family of Jake Peralta?" The mismatched group all looked up. "I'm happy to say that he is out of surgery and awake. He is allowed visitors, but only one or two at a time,"

Jake's mom went in first, followed by Gina and Rosa, then Boyle and Terry. Amy received offers to go in with any other member of her squad, but turned them down, knowing that she needed to see Jake alone. She sat in silence, the other people in the waiting room respecting that she didn't want to talk. It was almost an hour later when Boyle and Terry finally emerged.

"He's in room 221B," Terry told her with a nod, gesturing down a corridor. She followed the hallway down until she reached the correct room, and reached up to knock. She left her hand raised in the air when she glanced through the blinds over the window and saw Jake. He looked so young without his playful grin, and Amy quickly found herself questioning whether or not this was a good idea. She shook her head, either way, it had to be done.

"Hey," she said quietly, pushing the door open.

"Hey, Ames! I've been waiting for you to show up!" Jake said with much more energy than it looked like he had.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs by his bed.

"I'm feeling great!" He grinned. "Or maybe that's just the pain meds talking," Amy couldn't help but smile a little seeing his lopsided grin again.

"Hey, Ames, check out this scar, my soulmate's gonna love this one!" He said, pulling up the left side of his shirt. Sure enough, Amy found the fresh scar that wove it's way up her partner's side very familiar. Noticing her hard expression, Jake's grin faltered. "Ames are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's just..." She trailed off, taking a deep breath and standing up before lifting the side of her shirt up.

"I can't believe Amy Santiago is stripping for me, what did I do to deserve thi-" his banter was cut off as he saw it. The scar, identical to his, running up her left side. "Oh,"

"It appeared just before Terry called us for backup," she explained. Jake just nodded, eyes wide.

"Cool, cool cool cool cool cool cool cool," he faded out as someone pushed the door open.

"Hey, Jakey, Terry wants to know if you want anything from the cafe downstairs," Boyle wandered in, oblivious. Seeing Jake and Amy break away from their intense eye contact to glare at him, he said no more as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"So, um," Jake started.

"Yeah,"

"Does this mean we're, uhh,"

"Soulmates?" Amy offered.

"Yeah,"

"I guess it does," Jake started off into the distance for a few seconds before his soft expression turned into a grin.

"I can't believe Amy Santiago is my soulmate! Romantic stylez," He exclaimed, wagging his eyebrows. "You loooove me, you're gonna marry me," he sang, and Amy fondly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he was her soulmate. But still, it could have been worse.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Amy found herself saying, but she couldn't help but smile at her partner, her _soulmate_ 's grin.

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Jake said,gasping. "How did you get this? It's the one scar I didn't get myself," Jake tilted his head to show Amy the burn just behind his ear.

Oh. Amy had forgotten about that one. "Fine, it was just before senior prom, Kylie made me curl my hair, and I burnt myself," she stepped forward, gently touching Jake's scar.

"Really? I can't believe I've got a curling iron scar," Jake laughed, turning his head toward Amy. His laughter stopped when he realised just how close their faces were. He tried to reach up, but winced at the pain, so Amy leaned down and swiftly placed her lips on his. After 0.6 seconds, Jake was kissing her back. Her brain caught up two seconds later. She was kissing Jake Peralta. Her partner. The man who had spent the last seven years annoying her. He was a surprisingly good kisser, and Amy had to fight all of her desire in order to pull away when Jake tried to deepen the kiss.

"Aww, Ames," Jake whined. "I was just stabbed, can't I have a little fun?"

"Yes, you were just stabbed. You need to rest," Amy said as Jake yawned. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up,"

"You're not gonna leave me, right? Forever?" Jake asked sleepily.

Amy smiled fondly. "No, Jake, you're stuck with me for life,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit ooc, it's my first work in this fandom.


End file.
